fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tommy and Tammy Show!/Season 2
Season 2 Episode 1: "Evil Lurks" Tommy, Tammy and Todd discover that their closet is really a portal to a world filled with monsters and ghouls. One such ghoul, Mischief, is planning on taking over the real world and turning everyone into his evil minions. Can Tommy and his siblings stop this monster? Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Other: Nny the Monster (Steve Carell), Mischief (Charlie Adler), Rach L. Ghoul (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) Door Gag: Tommy puts on a mask that looks like Jason from "Friday the 13th" and the eyes of it glow red, implying Tommy became him. Songs: None Random Trivia: *Mischief resembles the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''villain Jack O. Lantern. *Nny introduces the Turner siblings to The Ghost Sisters, three girls who sound like the main characters of ''Totally Spies. *Danny Phantom, Casper, Tara from Mostly Ghostly, and Tutenstein can be seen in several scenes. Casper's design is from the Cartoon Network show Casper's Scare School. *When Todd asks Rach L. Ghoul to play a song for him on the piano, the song she plays sounds like "Grim Grinning Ghosts". *Tutenstein is the second Discovery Kids character to be given a cameo, the first being Creepie Creecher in "Star Turners". Quotes: ' *'Todd: '''See, you guys? It's right there. In my closet. '''Tammy: '''You're right Todd, that IS an awfully bright glow. But are you SURE it's an interdimensional portal to the Monster World? Episode 2: "Evilica" During Todd's second day at day care, he meets Vicky's daughter, Evilica. '''Cast: Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Others: Vicky Ives (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Candy Lee (Ashley Tisdale), Keith Lee (Danny Cooksey), Francine (Alyson Stoner), Carly Jenkins (Cheryl Chase (Personality 1-Herself), Nancy Cartwright (Personality 2-Rain), Madison Pettis (Personality 3-Alice)), Evilica (Jennifer Hale), Sami Stevenson (Celeste Javier) Door Gag: 'Tommy is shown drinking from a cup with the Irken Armada symbol on it. Interestingly, several upcoming episodes feature ''Invader ZIM voice actors. '''Songs: I'm Evilica! Random Trivia: *This is the first episode with a Villain Song. *Evilica's design here is different from her Early Bird Cameo in the Door Gag for "Missing". She wears a red shirt with blue overalls, has blonde hair styled to resemble Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls (actually her hair resembles Princess's Powerpuff Girls Z ''self, Himeko Shirogane), and has glowing red eyes as opposed to pink eyes. *The voice of Evilica is done by the VA of Princess Morbucks, Jennifer Hale. *Todd is shown to have a crush on Candy in this episode. Also, Sami may have a crush on Keith. *Evilica may have been inspired by Cruella De Vil's niece Ivy from ''101 Dalmatians: The Series. *When Todd is looking at Candy while she drinks her milk from her bottle, his eyes are pink instead of brown. *Keith sounds like Milo Kamalani from Pepper Ann here instead of Montana Max as he did in "Daycare of Doom". Quotes: *'Candy:' She's your daughter? Vicky: ' Yes. '''Keith: ' Who'd wanna marry YOU? A male version of Medusa? '''Sami: Ooh! Burn! *'Evilica:' Mommy, who ARE these losers? Vicky: 'They're your new playmates, dear. And they certainly WANT to be your playmates!? ''(glares at the kids threateningly as she says this) *'Evilica: ' Alright listen LOSERS, we're gonna play a game. '''Todd: Wh--What kind of game? *'Carly: ' (as Rain) Ay caramba! This girl's worse than Vicky. Candy: I hope we never have to deal with her again. Francine: I hear ya. She's just so mean. *'Carly:' What a nutjob that girl is. Evilica: (off-screen) I HEARD THAT! Episode 3: "Zarghami" Tommy and Tammy find out about a plot by Cyma Zarghami, the head of Nickelodeon Studios, to get rid of their show to replace it with boring educational shows. It is up to the siblings to travel to the lair of the TV Wizard and find a way to stop her. Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Jessica {As the Toon Witch} (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) Other: 'The Looney Tooneys (Rob Paulsen (Lebro), Tress MacNeille (Feisha), Dee Bradley Baker (Shroom and Bajo), Trey Parker (Logo)), Butch Hartman (Himself), Cyma Zarghami (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), '''Door Gag: '''Same as "Tommy's Birthday" '''Songs: 'The Road to the Tooniverse by The Toon Witch, Vendetta's Song by Vendetta and the Lost Toons '''Random Trivia: *When Tommy and Tammy are first shown crossing the Tooniverse Road, they walk past a TV Screen showing a scene from the South Park short "The Christmas Spirit". This is the same TV Screen from the original and Seasons 1-4 versions of South Park's opening. *Logo looks and sounds similar to Stan Marsh from South Park. *The name "Looney Tooneys" may be a joke reference to Looney Tunes. *The name of the place where the "Lost Toons" live is called The World that Once Was, which has a similar name to The World that Never Was from "Kingdom Hearts". *Vendetta's song is to the tune of Lady GaGa's "Born this Way", then the second part is the tune of "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. This is the second episode to spoof a Lady GaGa song, and the first one to take place in the real world and not in Tommy's comic book. ' Quotes:' *'Tommy: '''How are we going to find the TV Wizard? '''Butch Hartman: '''You have to go to the Tooniverse. Episode 4: "Field Trip" Mr. Crocker takes the Dimmsdale Elementary students on a trip to the New York Botanical Garden. The trip is ruined, however, when they find out Crocker is actually planning to destroy the Garden and put up a Fairy Hunting station. '''Cast:' Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Jessica (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker) Other: 'Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quann), Denzel Crocker (Carlos Alazraqui) '''Door Gag: ' '''Songs: ''None'' Random Trivia: *When Tommy looks out the window of the school bus, he sees Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick swaying while holding each other's hands, mirroring the ending of A Charlie Brown Christmas. This makes the second South Park ''reference in a row in this season, and the third overall for the series, since the theme song was inspired by South Park's. *Tommy says that Crocker's plan is as twisted as the Vapor Trail. This is a roller coaster in the ''Sesame Street-themed amusement park Sesame Place. Quotes: ' *'S.J.: '''You can't do that, ya crazy! This is a very well-loved area! Episode 5: "Double Helix and Dirty Tricks" Tammy is in the role of Rosalind Franklin in this episode, which mirrors how Frank discovered the double helix structure of the DNA molecule. '''Cast: Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Other: '''Francis Crick (Mark Hamil), James Watson (Maurice LaMarche), Bird (Tara Strong) '''Door Gag: '''Tommy and Tammy are shown waving goodbye as the door slowly closes. '''Songs: ''None'' Random Trivia: *This episode is meant to mirror the discovery of the DNA molecule. *Despite what actually happened, here it is Rosalind Franklin (Tammy) who gets to announce her discovery to the world. *Watson and Crick are portrayed as villains planning to steal the discovery. While they certainly DID technically steal it, they didn't WANT to so much as they HAD to. Scientific discoveries are often competitions after all. *The music that plays whenever Watson and Crick are shown is the instrumental of the Pinky and the Brain ''theme. *When Tammy is shown working on her X-Ray Diffraction images, the background music sounds like her short song from "Tommy's Birthday". '''Quotes:' *'Watson: '''But how did you figure out our plan? '''Tammy: '''A little birdy told me. Episode 6: "Tammylicious" Tammy records a song to use as her theme. '''Cast:' Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Other: Tara Strong (Herself) Door Gag: Tammy dressed as Tigress, sleeping like a cat. Songs: Tammylicious Random Trivia: *This is the first time the character version of Tara Strong speaks. She sounds similar to Ingrid Third from Fillmore, one of Tara Strong's only two roles to have been done with her real voice. *Tammy calls Tara Strong "Mrs. Strong", a reference to her being married. Tara's proper surname is Charendoff. Quotes: *'Tara Strong: '''That was good, Tammy. Perfect. '''Tammy: '''As always, Mrs. Strong. Episode 7: "Tara" The third Day Care episode. Candy's older sister Tara comes to visit her at the daycare, and she is not happy with how Vicky runs it. So she gets the kids to help her get Vicky arrested. '''Cast:' Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Others: Vicky Ives (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Candy Lee (Ashley Tisdale), Keith Lee (Danny Cooksey), Francine (Alyson Stoner), Carly Jenkins (Cheryl Chase (Personality 1-Herself), Nancy Cartwright (Personality 2-Rain), Madison Pettis (Personality 3-Alice)), Evilica (Jennifer Hale), Sami Stevenson (Celeste Javier), Tara Lee (Melissa Fahn) Door Gag: ''' Tommy, Otto, and two unnamed boys are shown imitating the dance moves of the ''South Park ''song "Fingerbang". '''Songs: We Are the Daycare Kids! by the Daycare kids Random Trivia: *Tara alternates between sounding similar to Gaz Membrane from Invader ZIM and Ed from Cowboy Bebop. *To introduce themselves to Tara, Todd and his friends sing an alternate version of the cut song from "Daycare of Doom". Instead of the original tune, which was reused for Evilica's song, the tune is that of the song "High To Be Loathed" from The Simpsons. *During the song, Todd says "Carly Jenkins, 1 2 and 3!" referring to Carly's personalities. *Tara's eyes alternate between being purple and green. *After Vicky gets arrested in this episode, several Day Care episodes had her hidden in them similarly to an Easter Egg used in Total Drama World Tour wherein Ezekiel was placed into several episodes (Not counting "African Lyin' Safari", "I See London..." and the finale) after his elimination. *The two unnamed boys in the Door Gag resemble Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick without his hood. *As in "Evilica", Fillerbunny appears as Sami's doll here. *When Tara and Vicky are talking to each other the first time, the background music is the instrumental of "Tammylicious". *When Vicky is arrested at the end and the kids (and Tara) are all watching, the following characters are seen in the crowd: a Little Sister from Bioshock, Buttercup and Butch from The Powerpuff Girls, Penny from The Rescuers, and Kilala Reno from Kilala Princess. Quotes: *'Todd: '''You want us to help you get Vicky arrested? *'Vicky: You'll pay for this! You'll all pay! I'll get out and when I do you'll all be sorry! Episode 8: "Passover" '''Cast: Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) Others: Vicky Ives (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Candy Lee (Ashley Tisdale), Keith Lee (Danny Cooksey), Francine (Alyson Stoner), Carly Jenkins (Cheryl Chase (Personality 1-Herself), Nancy Cartwright (Personality 2-Rain), Madison Pettis (Personality 3-Alice)), Evilica (Jennifer Hale), Sami Stevenson (Celeste Javier), Tara Lee (Melissa Fahn) Door Gag: ''' None '''Songs: We Are the Daycare Kids! by the Daycare kids Random Trivia: *'Hidden Vicky:' There are two. When the episode starts, Todd and Candy are seen playing catch with the Luxo Ball. Behind them is a pile of blocks, from behind which Vicky pops up when Candy catches the ball the third time. The second is easier to spot: She is one of Pharaoh Evilica's guards in the story. *This episode has a similar plot and title to the Passover special of Rugrats *From this episode onward, Tara sounds like Gaz from Invader ZIM Quotes: *'Tara:' Let me tell you the story of Passover. Episode 9: "In Sync With N'SYNC" Tammy wins a contest to sing with N'SYNC. Cast: Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Other: Stan Marsh (Trey Parker), Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart), Pepper Ann Pearson (Kathleen Wilhoite), Interviewer (Tom Kenny), Chris Kirkpatrick (Himself), Justin Timberlake (Himself), JC Chasez (Himself), Joey Fatone (Himself), Lance Bass (Himself) Door Gag: Songs: Tammy's Songs Random Trivia: *The previous contest winners, who are interviewed and asked about what singing with N'SYNC was like for them, are Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger from South Park and the title character of Pepper Ann. *The song Tammy wrote to win the contest, which she later performed with N'SYNC, sounds a lot like their song "I Want You Back". *All the members of N'SYNC are voiced by themselves. *The concert is referred to by Chris as their "Reunion World Tour", a reference to the fact that the real N'SYNC broke up. Quotes: *'Chris: '''Before we start, we'd like to announce the winner of our contest. Her song was the best one we got. Ladies and gentleman, Tammy Turner! '''Tammy: '''I won? I won! ''(smiles as she gets onto the stage) *'Interviewer:' So tell me. How did it feel to sing with N'SYNC? Stan: '''It was okay, I guess. '''Wendy: It felt...Awesome! Pepper Ann: '''I suppose you could say it felt great. Episode 10: "So Pretty Am I" Cashlin, Jessica and Tammy sing a song. '''Cast: Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Jessica MacBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) Other: Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quann) Door Gag: Tammy is shown playing a bass guitar Songs: Pretty, Pretty Girl (Bratty, Bratty Girl) by Cashlin, Tammy and Jessica Random Trivia: *Cashlin mentions the Disney princesses Snow White and Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), both thought to be the prettiest girls in the world. Quotes: *'Cashlin:' Ugh! Can't you losers give me ONE song to myself? Tammy: Nope. And by the way my song was way better. Episode 11: "Billionaire Boy" The second Tigress comic. A young magician shows up in Dimmsdale, and falls for Tigress. Cast: Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Others: Billionaire Boy (Dee Bradley Baker) Songs: Rich Little Boy by Tammy and Billionaire Boy Door Gag: ''' The door slowly disintegrates, revealing S.J. behind it, holding her Disintegrator Ray, which would appear in a later episode. '''Random Trivia: * Billionaire Boy may be an Expy of Otto, in an attempt by Tommy to sync his comic with Tammy's life. This would then make Tigress an Expy of Tammy herself. * Tammy's duet with Billionaire Boy sounds similar to the Adventure Time with Finn and Jake song "Bad Little Boy". * Technically only the credits ever refer to Tammy by name, as in the first Tigress episode. In-universe she and all superheroes/villains are referred to only by their code names. * It is unknown why Tigressand Billionaire Boy don't remove their costumes, but this comic/episode hints at the possibility that somehow the costumes are attached on to them when Billionaire Boy says he's tried removing his, but it wouldn't budge. * During Billionaire Boy's magic show, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Bart and Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons, and lookalikes of Grey DeLisle, Dylan Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale and Selena Gomez can be seen in the crowd. Quotes: * Tommy: (narrating) Slowly but surely she felt herself falling more and more in love with the mysterious money-making magical child. She had to have him. Episode 12: "Tammy Turner's TV Show" Tammy takes over the TV for a miniseries in which she expresses her feelings. Her first topic: The pairing between her brother Tommy and her boyfriend's sister Cashlin. Cast: Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) Others: None Songs: None Door Gag: ''' '''Random Trivia: * Quotes: Here is Tammy's full speech: *" Is this thing on? Hello? Okay. Hi. Tammy Turner here. Now many of you are wondering 'Hey where's the show?' Well...It's me. I took over the broadcasting system of our show to address something that's REALLY been bugging me. Tommy/Cashlin. Yeah. Some people ACTUALLY think my little brother and that WITCH are cute together. Ewww! Okay? Just eww! I kinda see where they're coming from considering I'm dating her brother, but seriously. It. Will. Never. Work! And yet, here is a letter I literally just got. (opens the letter and reads) ''now that Tammy is dating Otto, should their siblings get together? The answer is NO! Well that's all for now." Episode 13: "Tommy Turner and the Dark Witch" A Harry Potter spoof where Tommy and his friends must defeat the Dark Witch (Vicky) and save the Dimmsdale School of Magic. '''Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Jessica MacBadBat (Grey DeLisle-Griffin), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) '''Others:' Vicky (Grey Delisle-Griffin), Dementor Gaz (Melissa Fahn), Dementor Creepie (Athena Karkanis), Craig (Faith Abraham), Songs: None Door Gag: Tommy is shown petting a dog that looks like Sparky. Random Trivia: *Creepie and Gaz appear as Dementors again. Tommy uses a spell that summons them to defeat Vicky's demon warriors. Quotes: * Category:Fan Fictions Category:Episode Lists